Currently, most of fine patterns for electronic circuits in semiconductor devices, displays, or electronic products are produced by photolithography, but there is a limit to produce inexpensive product with photolithography. In production of electronics products aiming to give a large area, it is difficult to suppress production cost with a production method using lithography.
Considering the aforementioned trends, so-called “printed electronics,” which produces electronic circuits, sensors, or elements utilizing printing techniques, has been studied. This method has attracted attentions as a production method, which can reduce a usage amount of chemical substances, and is friendly to the global environment. Moreover, part of this method has already applied for electrode printing of a membrane keyboard, automobile windshield defogger, or RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag antenna.
PTL 1 discloses an intaglio for transferring, surface tension of which is partially reduced. PTL 2 discloses surface modification, which induces a difference in surface free energy, performed on a base.
According to the technique of PTL 1, however, it is necessary to segregate a material having low surface tension in part of the printed surface every time transfer is performed. According to the technique disclosed in PTL 2, moreover, a formation method is complicated, as a surface modification of a base is carried out using a mask pattern.